A Delicate Pas de Deux
by niknak995
Summary: Bella, a ballerina with the Pacific Northwest Ballet company, has accepted the fact that she'll never find love. Can Edward break down her walls or will Bella suffer in silence forever? Will Bella recover in time to dance the roll of a lifetime? ExB AxJ RxEm. Not too angsty. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 - Entree

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters. If I did, I would have A LOT more money than I have in my pocket! I'm just playing around here!**

***crickets chirping* Uh, hi!**

**I don't even know how to begin to apologize to you all. I'm so sorry for being radio silence for so long. I won't make excuses (you probably wouldn't believe me anyways!) because it really was just careless of me to leave all of you hanging!**

**So, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!**

**Now that the apologies are out of the way, I present to you _A Delicate Pas de Deux_. This story is very personal for me. I was a dancer for many, many years (still am!) but I was never en pointe, having hopelessly abandoned ballet when I was 14. All of my knowledge in this story comes from friends and research. If there are any ballerinas out there, please let me know if I get something wrong!**

**WARNING. PLEASE READ: This story does contain the effects of depression and body image disorders (Body Dysmorphic Disorder). If this effects you in any way, please read at your own risk.**

**Phew, lots of AN today! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Entrée – **_**Entrance **_

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath, adjusted the strap of my worn leather messenger bag on my shoulder, and knocked on the door of apartment 4C.

Heavy footsteps echoed on the other side of the door before the door was suddenly thrust open and a huge man stood in the doorway.

"Uh, hi," I stammered, playing awkwardly with the strap on my bag as I looked up at the enormous man that stood, smiling down at me. "I'm here about the ad for a roommate?"

The bug guy smiled. "You must be Bella! Come on in."

I gave him a quizzical look as he took my coat. "And you are . . .?" I asked him quietly.

He barked out a booming laugh as he hung my coat on the closet doorknob that made me jump in surprise. "Sorry, Tiny, I'm Emmett McCarty." He stuck out a hand the size of a dinner plate which I shook. "I'm one of the guys that live here."

I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise. One, at him calling me Tiny and two, at him saying he lived here. When I called here yesterday, a woman answered. "And who else lives here?"

"Me and my two buddies, Jasper and Edward."

I balked. Three guys? I'm interviewing to live in an apartment with three guys?

Holy crap . . .

"Wh-when I called y-yesterday a woman answered." I stuttered out nervously.

Emmett smiled. "Oh yeah, that was Esme. She was the one who told me you called. She's Edward's sister-in-law so she's always around here somewhere."

With that settled, my thoughts moved to the inhabitants of this gorgeous apartment I was now following Emmett through. It's a sort of spacious loft space with large windows that made the whole place seem bright and open.

Could I live with three guys?

I've never had any sort of experience with guys who aren't related to me. My two best friends, who I've known since the first day of college, are women and my work friends are women and gay men, except for Jake. I was always overlooked in high school, never pretty enough to hang out with the popular kids but not smart enough for the nerds. I don't think a boy ever spoke to me in high school unless we had a required group project or if he was a friend's boyfriend just trying to be nice.

I've dated a little – and by a little I mean once. I even _attempted_ to lose my virginity to a guy college who seemed to like me, just to get it over with, but it turned out that he only went on a date with me as a dare. I've never had a long term relationship. When I'm around people I've just met, I tend to get a little awkward and stumble over my words. Not great first date material.

Yep, that's right. Still a virgin at 23.

Emmett gestured for me to sit on the brown leather loveseat adjacent to the long matching couch. "Hold on," he dashed over to a door at the head of a hallway, just inside my line of sight. He pounded his huge fist on the door and yelled, "Jazz, get your ass out here."

He quickly returned to sit on the couch before a tall blonde stumbled out into the living room. He was a good looking guy, but I didn't really go for the curly blonde, lanky types.

Emmett smiled again and gestured him over. "Hey, Jazz this is Bella. She's here to see the spare room."

The blonde man smiled sweetly and took my hand that I held out for him to shake. But to my surprise, instead of shaking it like I thought, he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Miss Bella. I'm Jasper Whitlock." he said in deep southern twang that almost made my jaw drop.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you too." I stammered.

Jasper plopped on the couch next to Emmett. "So, where's Ed?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"He mumbled something about sheet music and a broken A-string when he left this morning." Emmett rolled his eyes before turning to me. "So, Tiny, what's your story?"

"My story?"

They both nodded, looking a little like bobble heads. "Yes, ma'am," Jasper said. "Tell us about yourself."

"Uh, well," I started unintelligently. "I was born and raised in Forks, Washington, about three hours from here. My dad's the Chief of Police and my mom's a kindergarten teacher. I'm twenty-three. I graduated from Julliard two years ago with – "

"Wait, hold up," Emmett held up his hand. "You went to Julliard?" He managed to look impressed and dumbfounded in the same expression.

I felt my cheeks heat up in a deep blush. "Yeah, I did."

Emmett turned to Jasper. "Ed went there, didn't he?"

Jasper rolled his. "Yeah, Em," he said patronizingly. "So what do you do Bella?"

"I'm a ballet dancer."

Their eyebrows shot up simultaneously then they glanced at each other meaningfully. "Please continue," Jasper said with a smile.

"I'm the Second Soloist with Pacific Northwest Ballet and I hope to open my own studio one day." I paused to gather my thoughts. "I wasn't able to find a place after my lease on my last apartment ran out a few months ago so I've been living with my two best friends. I thought it was time that I stop crashing on their couch and find my own place and stop mooching on their hospitality." I let out a small, unladylike snort of laughter. "They would actually kill me if they found out I was looking for a place. They don't want me to leave."

Jasper and Emmett chuckled and then told me a little bit about the amenities of the place, laundry room in the apartment, professional level kitchen since Jasper apparently is a chef at a restaurant downtown, and a weight room for Emmett, a personal trainer, and a music room for the allusive Edward, a composer. There's also a pool in the basement of the complex.

Since the apartment will be shared by four people, the rent estimate they gave me was well within my budget. They gave me a quick tour of the place and walked me out to my car.

"Well, you have my vote, Tiny!" Emmett boomed as he held my car door open.

Jasper nodded. "Me too,"

I smiled up at them, finally feeling comfortable around the two goofballs. "Thanks, I have to say I really loved the place."

With a promise to call me as soon as they talk to their roommate, Emmett gave me a huge bear hug and Jasper kissed my hand politely before disappearing back inside their building.

I did a little squeal and a happy wiggle as I drove back to Alice and Rose's apartment. I had a good feeling about these guys.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review to let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay? I want to know!**

**Thank you to everyone who read!**

**I apologize again for my VERY long absence. **

**NEW chapter of My Little Secret coming soon! Stay tuned for that!**

**Thanks again!**

**- Niknak**


	2. Chapter 2 - En Face

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters. If I did, I would have A LOT more money than I have in my pocket! I'm just playing around here!**

**I present to you _A Delicate Pas de Deux_! This story is very personal for me. I was a dancer for many, many years (still am!) but I was never en pointe, having hopelessly abandoned ballet when I was 14. All of my knowledge in this story comes from friends and research. If there are any ballerinas out there, please let me know if I get something wrong!**

**WARNING. PLEASE READ: This story does contain the effects of depression and body image disorders (Body Dysmorphic Disorder). If this effects you in any way, please read at your own risk.**

**Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback!**

**I am hoping to stick to a weekly posting schedule, every Monday/Tuesday. **

**On to Chapter 2! And Edward!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**En Face – **_**Opposite, or facing, the audience**_

**BPOV**

"You did WHAT?!" Rose screeched.

I cringed and ducked behind the couch as a decorative pillow was thrown at my head from across the room where my two best friends stood. "Shit, Rose!" I yelped. "Have you gone completely batshit crazy?"

"You're the one who's moving in with three strange men!" she yelled and picked up another pillow to throw.

I ducked again. "Honestly, Rose, they were really nice! The two that I met, that is. Now stop throwing things!" I pleaded as another pillow sailed past my head.

Her high heels clicked as she stomped across the living room floor and pulled me up by my elbow. "How could you just move into an apartment with three strange guys? They could be rapists or serial killers or something!"

"Alright, alright!" Alice threw up her hands and ran over to pull Rose off of me. "Let's just sit down and talk this through."

That's Alice Brandon, ever the peacemaker.

Alice pulled the three of us down to sit on the couch. "Okay, Bella, please tell us why the hell you're moving into an apartment with strange men?"

"I never said I was moving there," I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest in frustration. "I just looked at the place and I really liked it. I only met two of the guys that live there who were very nice and not at all rapist-like." I stuck my tongue out at Rose who rolled her eyes. "Besides I don't even know if I got it yet. They're supposed to call me after they talk to their other roommate tonight."

Rose huffed. "Why are you even moving?" she asked. "You can stay here with us."

"On the couch? Rose, Alice, I love you both but you know I need my own space."

Alice snorted. "Oh yeah, with all those hot dates you have."

I smacked her shoulder with the back of my hand. "Shut up! No making fun of my non-existent dating life."

All three of us burst into laughter. "Okay, okay!" Rose choked out. "We're talking about this later, missy." She pointed at me and smirked. "What are we doing tonight, ladies?"

"Oh!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "It's been _forever_ since we've been dancing!"

"For you." I reminded her.

She glared at me playfully. "I meant at a club, Bella-rina," she teased me with my childhood name.

Alice and Rose hurried over to the computer on the bar between the kitchen and the living room to look for a new club to go to. I was about to join them when my cell phone rang on the coffee table.

"Hello?" I answered, not recognizing the number.

"Tiny!" Emmett's loud voice boomed.

"Hey, Emmett, how are you?" I smiled, happy to hear from the big guy, even if they chose someone else for a roommate.

Emmett laughed. "I'm fine, Tiny. Jas and I talked to our other roommate Edward and we want you to move in! Anytime you want."

"Really?" I saw Rose and Alice look over at me questioningly. "That's great, Emmett. Thanks so much."

I heard another voice on the other end say something and Emmett replied, "I know, I know!" before saying to me, "Listen, Edward wants to meet you before you move in."

"That's probably a good idea," I replied glancing up at Rose and Alice who were still eyeing me suspiciously. "My friends want to make sure you guys aren't rapists or murderers."

Emmett laughed so loudly, I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "I assure we aren't but if you and your friends want to meet up with us tonight we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Uhm, yeah, hold on," I held my hand over the speaker. "Have you decided yet?" I asked the girls.

"Yeah," Rose said slowly. "Razzle Dazzle on 1st,"

"My friends and I will be at Razzle Dazzle on 1st around . . ." I looked up to see Rose holding up nine fingers. "Nine,"

I heard Emmett relay our plans to – I'm assuming – Jasper and Edward. "We'll be there, Tiny. See ya then!"

* * *

All eyes turned to us once we entered the club. The lights were low and the base was pounding but we could see people looking our way. How could they not, with the outlandish outfits my two friends were wearing?

Alice and Rose fed off of this kind of attention. I despised it.

I hunched my shoulders and clutched my jacket tighter around me as we looked for an empty table. We finally found one on the far wall and a waitress hurried over to take our order before we even sat down.

"What can I get ya?" The bubbly blonde woman asked us, pen poised on her notepad and an expectant smile plastered on her face.

"Two dirty martinis, one with olives and one without, and," Alice paused and grimaced in my direction. "A _scotch on the rocks._"

I smiled triumphantly.

"You agreed to it!" I sang as the waitress walked away.

Rose and Alice wore matching scowls. "If allowing you to have old man drinks tonight and not the _girly fruity shit_," Rose mockingly imitated my voice. "Was all it took to get you in some nice clothes and some makeup then it's a deserving sacrifice."

Alice nodded in agreement.

I'd always been less than interested in fashion and beauty, much to Alice and Rose's dismay. They often dressed me up when we out together. I could practically hear Alice's voice in my head huffing as she applied makeup to my face and saying _"I don't understand it, Bella! How can you be so gorgeous and graceful on stage every night and yet so unwilling to do it in real life!"_

That was a constant battle in our friendship. They think I'm selling myself short but I'm just being honest with myself. I'm not pretty, so why dress up and pretend I am?

It's different when I'm dancing. When I put on my tights and leotard it's like I'm a completely different person. I'm Isabella Swan, confident and self-assured ballerina. When I dress back in my jeans and t-shirts after rehearsal or a show, I'm instantly reverted back to plain, timid Bella Swan.

I'm just mediocre, absolutely average in looks, intelligence and athletic ability. The only thing I shined in was ballet.

I sighed happily as my drink appeared in front of me. Scotch is my dad's favorite drink and whenever I drink it, I feel closer to him. My dad, Charlie, lives nearly four hours away in the tiny town where I grew up where he's still the acting police chief. I don't visit him nearly often as I should.

"Well, they certainly aren't punctual," Rose observed glancing around the club. "It's 9:30, where the hell are these douche bags?"

"They're not douche bags, Rose." I sighed as I scanned the club, looking for a familiar face.

I felt someone come up behind me. "There you are, Tiny."

I turned and smiled up at Emmett. "Hey, Emmett! How's it going?"

He grinned boyishly. "Great. Who are your friends?" He looked up at Alice and Rose.

"That tiny one is Alice Brandon and the statuesque blonde is Rosalie Hale." I gestured to Alice and Rose as I introduced them. "Girls, this is Emmett McCarty, one of my future roommates."

"Hey, ladies," Emmett said with a suave smirk, showing particular attention to Rose. She sniffed and turned away, pursing her lips to try to hide his smile.

I looked back up at Emmett after sharing a knowing look with Alice. _Rose loved the attention._ "So, where's Jasper and . . . Edward, right?" I asked, struggling to remember my third roommate's name.

"Jas and Ed are getting drinks. They should be here any second."

"We're right here, Em." Jasper came up behind Emmett and handed him a bottle of beer. He smiled at me. "Hello, Bella. You're a sight for sore eyes."

I laughed. "Nice to see you too, Jasper. These are my roommates Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. Girls, this is another future roommate of mine, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper smiled at Rose before his eyes fell on Alice. I swear, I actually saw the moment the two of them fell in love. After about a minute of staring into each others' eyes, Jasper smiled and took Alice's hand in his own and raised it to his lips. "Hello, Miss Alice," he said slowly.

Alice blushed scarlet and let out a little giggle sound that I've never heard her make before.

Breaking the slightly awkward silence, Emmett cleared his throat. "So, Tiny, this is our other roommate and friend Edward Cullen. Ed, this is Bella Swan, our new roommate."

It was then that I noticed that another man had joined our little circle. I looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes watching at me. I stared into his eyes and felt the air leave my lungs in a soft _whoosh_.

Have you ever had one of those moments where time just stops like in those cheesy movies? Well that's what happened to me as stared into Edward Cullen's eyes.

My eyes moved over the rest of his face, from the chiseled jaw to the slightly crooked nose to the Cupid's bow lips. They then swept from his crazy freshly-fucked hair to his obviously muscular chest beneath the light-blue button-up shirt to his expensive looking shoes on his feet.

"Hi,"

Oh god. His voice is deep and rich and so smooth. Like melted chocolate. Damn.

"Hi," I replied breathily.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his but I heard Emmett grumble something like "ridiculous," and "can't take him anywhere," before asking Rose to dance. I heard the two of them walk towards the dance floor as Jasper asked Alice to dance, to which she agreed with another giggle.

Suddenly, I was alone with this alluring stranger.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review to let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay? I want to know!**

**Thanks again!**

**- Niknak**


	3. Chapter 3 - Changement

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters. If I did, I would have A LOT more money than I have in my pocket! I'm just playing around here!**

**I present to you _A Delicate Pas de Deux_! This story is very personal for me. I was a dancer for many, many years (still am!) but I was never en pointe, having hopelessly abandoned ballet when I was 14. All of my knowledge in this story comes from friends and research. If there are any ballerinas out there, please let me know if I get something wrong!**

**WARNING. PLEASE READ: This story does contain the effects of depression and body image disorders (Body Dysmorphic Disorder). If this effects you in any way, please read at your own risk.**

**I'm laid up in bed with a TERRIBLE sunburn on my legs! Remember everyone: put on sunscreen before going to a baseball game! I hope I get some writing done while I heal!**

**I apologize for the little name mix-up. Edward's last name _is _Cullen. I've gone in and fixed the typo. Thanks for telling me everyone!**

**Thanks so much for the support! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Changement –**_** Literally "a change". A jump in which the feet change positions in the air.**_

**BPOV**

I peeked up at the attractive stranger from under my eyelashes and blushed profusely when I met his eyes. I seem to turn into a blushing school girl again when I'm near this man. This may not bode well for our future living arraignments.

"So, Emmett said you're a ballerina?"

I looked up to see Edward watching me as he idly swished the contents of his glass.

"Um, yeah . . . I am." I stuttered out, embarrassed at the attention he was paying to me. "With the Pacific Northwest Ballet company."

He took a sip of his drink as he continued to watch me, my blush intensifying. "Which ballets have you danced in with them? Anything I've heard of?"

I struggled to remember, his watchful stare making me nervous. "Uh, _Romeo and Juliet_, _Coppelia_, _Cinderella,_ _Giselle_, and we do _The Nutcracker_ every Christmas. Shows for _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ start in a couple weeks. Auditions for _Swan Lake_ are on Tuesday."

"I'm sure you'll get the lead."

I actually snorted. _So attractive._ "Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically. "I never have before so what makes you think I will this time? I'm not even a principal dancer. I'm just a soloist."

He smirked charmingly. "You're a great dancer."

"How would you know that? Have you seen me dance?"

"Just a feeling I have." He said, shrugging noncommittally.

I changed topics, still feeling uncomfortable talking about myself. "So, what about you? Emmett said you're a composer?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I actually, uh, score movies." A hint of pink coloring his cheeks, making him all the more attractive. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable talking about myself.

I was really impressed at his success in his career. "Wow, really? Anything I might have seen?"

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "It's been mostly independent movies so far but one day I hope to get that Hollywood blockbuster." He chuckled.

"What about your family? I think I spoke with your sister-in-law when I called last week."

I almost laughed when Edward rolled his eyes. "That's Esme. My brother Carlisle is eight years older than my twin sister Vanessa and I. He and Esme were high school sweethearts and got married right before they left for college. When my parents passed away the summer before my senior year of high school, Carlisle and Esme took us in even though Carlisle was staring his internship at Seattle General Hospital and was hardly ever home. And that's where I met Emmett and Jasper, on my first day at my new school." He smiled sadly.

I took his hand that was resting on the table top. "I'm so sorry about your parents, Edward."

"Thanks, Bella," He squeezed my hand back before we both let go. "Anyways, Carlisle and Esme are more like parents to me than siblings." He looked down at his drink for a second before looking back up at me. "So, what about your family?"

"Nothing special," I shrugged. "Grew up in a small town a few hours from here. My dad's the police chief and my mom's a kindergarten teacher and I have no siblings. I met Rose and Alice my first week at Julliard. Rose lived in the same apartment building as me and Alice and I ran into each other at the library."

And by ran into, I mean it literally. I crashed into the poor girl rounding one of the tall stacks.

Edward smiled. "That sounds refreshingly normal."

"I guess it is." I laughed even though on the inside I wished I was anything but 'refreshingly normal'.

"Want a refill?" he asked, gesturing to my drink.

I looked down and realized my glass was empty. "Sure," I nodded, handing him my glass. "Scotch on the rocks."

He gave me a look I couldn't quite describe before disappearing towards the bar with a short nod.

The other four returned to the table a second later, laughing and guzzling down the rest of their drink to quench their thirst. Edward returned in the middle of their story of how Rose and Emmett tried to execute a rather complicated spin move on the dance floor and failed miserably.

We stayed at the club until midnight, talking and dancing with our new friends. I even got in a few dances with all three of the guys. Awkward dances, but dances all the same. I was so glad that Rose and Alice liked my new roommates and that they seemed to approve of me moving now.

The three of us returned home and got ready for bed quickly since we were all exhausted from dancing. Rose and Alice were asleep pretty much when their heads hit the pillows. I stayed awake half the night planning my upcoming move in two days.

I drove into work on Monday in great mood, despite the fact it was nine AM and I was guzzling down coffee. I sang along to the radio as I pulled in my spot in front of our rehearsal studio near the theater. _Swan Lake _audition_s_ start tomorrow, so everyone is getting very excited.

A day in the life of a ballerina is challenging, but always rewarding. Six days a week, I wake up at seven AM. I run a few miles, shower, eat a healthy breakfast and get to the studio by nine-thirty. The warm-up class for the principal dancers and soloists starts at ten and lasts for an hour and a half. After that I check my schedule posted for the day which usually consists of two three-hour rehearsals for whatever shows we are currently working on, with a small lunch break in between. I'm usually back at home lounging on the couch by six-thirty or seven. And those are weeks when we're not preforming.

I walked inside and headed to the changing rooms to change into my leotard and tights. Quickly stripping out of my street clothes, I pulled on the light pink tights and black sleeveless leotard. The worst thing about leotards is that you can't wear panties under them since they're so high-cut. I pulled my long hair into a quick but tight bun on the back of my head and gathered my things.

I locked my bag and street clothes in a locker after pulling out a soft, thin sweater and my pointe shoes. I pulled the sweater on and tied the ends around my waist so it wouldn't get in my way as I danced.

After walking into the half-full adjoining studio, I sat down against the wall and pulled on my toe separators and toe pads to protect my toes from blisters before pulling on my pointe shoes and tying the ribbon around my ankle. I noticed my shoes were getting a little worn out and made a mental note to buy a new pair. I've only had these for about two weeks, but I'm lucky. Most ballerinas go through about 100 pairs of pointe shoes a year. I go through about 85 pairs a year.

I stood, tested the position of my toes in my shoes by rising up on pointe before walking over to the barre to begin my stretches. I had just finished my pliés and battements and was about to place my leg up on the top barre when I was hoisted off my feet and into the air.

I yelped in surprise and then started giggling when I recognized the arms around my waist. "Jake, put me down!" I laughed. Once my feet touched the ground, I spun around and shoved my huge friend's shoulder. "What the hell, Jake? You scared the shit out of me!"

My best – and only – male friend laughed, crossing his muscular arms across his equally muscular chest, easily displayed in a tight black t-shirt. "You know I'm just doing my job, Bells."

Jacob Black and I met on my first day at Pacific Northwest Ballet when I _literally_ bumped right into him as I rounded a corner. He caught me before I fell and seemed skeptical that I was actually a ballerina. Since then we've become close friends and are often paired together in shows. He always picks me up when I least expect it, claiming it was his job when I yell at him.

I rolled my eyes before plopping down on the floor to begin my floor stretches. Jake sat down in front of me and went through his own set of stretches.

"So, how's Nessa?" I asked him as I dropped into a side split, carefully maneuvering my hips until I could rest my elbows on the ground about a foot away from my body. My chin fell to my closed fists and looked up at Jake.

He grinned widely when I mentioned his fiancée's name. "She's great, going a little crazy though. My sisters call her almost every day and they're driving her up a wall." He chuckled.

I laughed. "Only two more weeks. Are you nervous?"

He let out a short, anxious laugh. "Me? Nervous? No way." his voice was a little edgy.

I laughed as Madame Éveline walked into the studio and called all of us to attention.

When Alice sniffled from the back seat of Rose's BMW for the second time in thirty seconds, I turned around from my spot in the passenger seat to see her dabbing at her eyes with a balled up tissue.

"Alice," I sighed. "We'll see each other all the time. Please don't cry."

More sniffles. "I'm not!" she insisted, her voice quivering at the end.

We had already dropped most of my stuff and my car at my new apartment. This was the final trip with the last of my boxes.

We arrived at the building and unloaded the last few of my boxes on to the pavement. Emmett and Edward were waiting and immediately picked up the boxes and carried them inside. It was interesting seeing Edward in casual jeans and a t-shirt. He looked every bit as handsome as he did at the club. My heart sped up the same way as it did that night.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" asked Rose.

I shook my head. "No, there's not that much to unpack."

We stood in silence for a second before Alice pulled both Rose and I into a hug. I heard her sniffle again.

"Call us every day," Alice said pleadingly.

I laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow! I'll come over after auditions."

Rose rolled her eyes and dragged Alice back into her car. They pulled away with a wave and a smile.

I walked into my new building and took the elevator up to my new home. The boys were waiting inside, having already stacked my boxes neatly in my new room.

"Welcome home, Tiny!" Emmett exclaimed loudly, holding a beer out towards me.

I noticed all of them had beers in their hands so I took mine and cracked it open.

"A toast," said Jasper holding up his can. "To our new roommate."

We clinked our cans and took a sip. I checked my watch and noticed the late hour. "I should unpack. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Earlier than usual?" asked Emmett.

I nodded. "We have rehearsal for _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ along with auditions for _Swan Lake_. It's going to be a very long day."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Bella," said Jasper encouragingly.

"Absolutely," said Edward with a twinkle in his eye.

I smiled in thanks and walked down the hall to my new room.

After a couple of hours, I was done unpacking. I broke down all of the boxes and brought them to the recycling in the kitchen. When I walked back into my room I noticed the new pointe shoes I bought lying on my bed. I sighed and gathered up the things I need to put them together and brought them out to the living room to spread out.

The boys were spread out across the couch and the recliner intensely playing a video game on the huge flat-screen mounted on the wall in front of them. I sat on the ground by the TV and laid out my supplies.

"Hey, Tiny," Emmett said without removing his eyes from the screen. "All done unpacking?"

"Yep," I said. "I just need to put together my new pointe shoes."

Jasper glanced over at me. "You what?"

I laughed. "I have to prepare my new pointe shoes. They don't come with the ribbons or the elastic on. You have to customize them for your own feet."

"What's the dental floss for?" asked Edward.

"I need to sew the ribbons to my shoes," I said. "Regular thread will easily snap under the pressure and won't support my ankles. Floss is stronger and the wax on it helps it stay in place."

"What do you need a hammer for?" Emmett asked, pausing the game.

I held up the shiny pink slipper and pointed to the toe. "This is the toe box. See how it's rounded on top? The top of your feet aren't round like that so I need a hammer to flatten it out so my toes will be more comfortable."

The boys nodded and continued to watch me as prepped the shoes. The whole process took me about ten minutes. It used to take me thirty minutes when I first started en pointe.

I put the pointe shoes on to test the positions of the ribbons and elastic. I rose up en pointe to test the support of my ankles and heard the boys murmur.

"Show us something, Tiny." Emmett asked.

I looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Something from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_," said Edward with a smile. "Who do you play?"

"Helena," I said breathlessly. I think I would do anything Edward asked of me with that smile on his face. "Alright," I said. "But I don't have the music or my partner, Jake – he plays Demetrius – so just imagine him here." I laughed nervously.

I took a deep breath, shook out my limbs and got into position for the beginning of my solo. I smiled to myself and began the opening step sequence.

As always when I'm dancing, my mind focuses on the steps. Everything else falls away and my mind goes almost blank. I let my feet take charge.

I come to a stop in my final position and look up at the guys. All three of them are staring at me, open mouthed and gaping.

"Holy crap," Emmett murmured.

I bit my lip nervously, afraid they didn't like it, and sat to take off my pointe shoes. "Was I that bad?" I asked quietly.

"Bad?" Jasper asked in astonishment. "Sheesh, Bella that was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen."

I looked up at them. Edward was grinning widely while Jasper and Emmett still looked stricken. I blushed deeply. "You liked it?"

"Liked it?" Emmett boomed. "That was awesome! When's the show? I want to see the rest!"

"You do?" I asked as I stood up. All three of them nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Edward, still with that gleaming smile that made my heart go dead in my chest.

"Okay," I said breathlessly. "I can get you guys tickets for opening night. You'll have to sit with Rose and Alice and my parents."

Emmett laughed. "No problem!" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I gathered my things. I smiled to myself as I closed the door to my room behind myself.

I think I'm going to like living with these guys after all.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review to let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay? I want to know!**

**Thanks again!**

**- Niknak**


	4. Chapter 4 - Auditionner

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters. If I did, I would have A LOT more money than I have in my pocket! I'm just playing around here!**

**I present to you _A Delicate Pas de Deux_! This story is very personal for me. I was a dancer for many, many years (still am!) but I was never en pointe, having hopelessly abandoned ballet when I was 14. All of my knowledge in this story comes from friends and research. If there are any ballerinas out there, please let me know if I get something wrong!**

******WARNING. PLEASE READ: This story does contain the effects of depression and body image disorders (Body Dysmorphic Disorder). If this effects you in any way, please read at your own risk.**

******Sorry for the late posting! Real life's a bitch!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Auditionné – **_**To audition **_

**BPOV**

I woke with a start the next morning, not quite sure where I was. After a moment I realized what today was.

"It's audition day," I whispered to the darkness of the early morning.

Leaping out of bed, I tripped on a box I had yet to unpack before stumbling into the bathroom I share with Edward. The loft was big, but not big enough for each room to have their own bathroom. So Emmett and Jasper share one and Edward and I share the other. There's a small half-bath powder room by the kitchen for guests.

Edward's a pretty neat guy. As I look around the bathroom, I see the touches of a man. The razor left on the sink with a bottle of shaving cream next to it, aftershave on the table by the shower and the black bath towel hanging on a hook on the wall all said that this was a man's bathroom. Then there were the few things I had already moved in; my makeup bag on the sink, my shampoo in the shower and my green towel next to his on the wall.

I looked up at the towels and smiled. It was so domestic, so cohabitating. My smile fell when I remembered that I probably wouldn't cohabitate with any guy. That would require a guy to think I'm attractive. _Not likely._

I took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around my body and another smaller one around my hair. I was starting to put my makeup on at the mirror when the door to Edward's room burst open.

Yelping in surprise, I dropped the tube of BB cream into the sink. I spun around to see Edward staring at me, wide-eyed and dressed only in a pair of boxers.

He stood there shocked for a few seconds before he sharply turned his head and shielded his eyes with his hand. "Oh my god," he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I forgot we now share a bathroom."

I felt my shoulders sag. _God, he can't even look at me. You're really that disgusting to look at, Swan. _"No, it's okay, Edward. I'm decent."

He slowly lowered his hand and turned his head toward me. Our eyes connected for a moment before he looked down at my nose. "You have some . . ." he pointed to his own nose.

"Oh!" I squeaked, turning back to the mirror to see that a clump of BB cream remained on my nose. I rubbed it in quickly before turning back around. "I'm sorry, I should have locked your door."

"No, it was my fault. I should have knocked first."

We stood in silence for a few moments before Edward blew out a breath and turned to go. "Well, just knock on the door when you're done."

"Yeah, okay," I said awkwardly.

When he went back into his own room, I collapsed back against the sink to catch my breath. God, he makes me so nervous.

I finished getting ready quickly, so I wouldn't be late for auditions. I put my leotard and tights on in my room to save myself a little time, putting on a light cotton dress and a sweater over my dance attire. After pulling my hair into a tight ballet bun on the crown of my head and slipping on a pair of flats, I grabbed my dance bag and headed out to the kitchen.

All three boys were in the kitchen. Emmett and Edward were sitting at the island, both dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts, while Jasper was fully dressed and standing by the stove cooking breakfast.

Emmett noticed me first. "Morning, Tiny!"

Edward and Jasper chimed in with a good morning, although Edward said it a bit awkwardly.

"Hi, guys," I said. "Got any coffee?"

"Yeah, fresh pot," said Jasper. "Sit down, Bella, I'm making breakfast."

The only seat open was next to Edward on the island. I sat down and dropped my bag next to me on the floor of the kitchen, my pointe shoes making a hollow sound as they hit the floor. "What are we having?"

Emmett grinned. "Our resident fancy chef is making Spanish omelets and Greek yogurt with homemade granola on top."

Jasper turned and put a plate down in front of me, smiling. "We thought you could use some protein for your big day."

I laughed. "Thanks, Jasper. I could use all of the luck I can get."

* * *

After eating and grabbing a to-go cup of coffee, I headed to the studio. I stowed my stuff in a locker, put on my leather ballet slippers for warm-up class and downed the rest of my coffee before heading into the classroom.

I was running a bit late so I quickly waved to Jake and took my place at the barre beside my friend Angela. As we began our warm-up, she leaned over and whispered, "Running late, Bells?"

I chuckled quietly. "My new roommates wanted to make me breakfast for luck."

She giggled quietly. "The guys? How's that working out?"

"It's fine so far. I've only been there a few days." I responded quietly.

When warm-up class was over, I headed over to Jake on the opposite side of the room. He was leaning on his section of barre, waiting for auditions to start.

I sidled up to him and jabbed him lightly with my elbow. "So what part do you want?"

He shrugged. "Anything, really," he said. "Probably not the ensemble, though. I think we've paid our dues enough to have a part with a name."

I nodded, agreeing. Both Jake and I are soloists in the company, however Swan Lake doesn't have that many solo parts. I was about to ask him a different question when the auditions were called to order.

* * *

When auditions concluded, I jumped in my car and headed home, still a ball of nervous energy. Callbacks – the time when the directors call back the potential dancers for the principle roles for a second look – are tomorrow. If I get called back, the call will come in tonight.

I decided to call my parents using the Bluetooth in my car while I was driving. My mom had threatened me by pain of death if I didn't call her right after auditions.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom!"

Renee squealed. "Oh, Bella! Hold on, honey. Let me get your father!" I heard her shoes clacking against the hardwood floors as she ran around the house. "Charlie! Oh, Charlie, get down here! Bella's on the phone."

I heard my father grumble a minute later as he came within ear shot of the phone. "Damnit, Renee. There's only one minute left in the game!"

Renee huffed. "Oh, Charlie! Bella's audition was today! Your daughter is more important than some silly game."

"Silly game! It was the championship game, Renee!"

"Charlie, how – "

"Hello!" I shouted, laughing. My parents bickered often, but I knew they loved each other. "Daughter on the phone here!"

Renee laughed. "Sorry, sweetie. How did it go today?"

I shrugged, before realizing they couldn't see me. "I think I did okay. I was really nervous the whole time but I didn't fall or make a mistake."

"When will you know if you get called back?"

"Tonight," I sighed.

"I'm sure you'll do great, honey," said Charlie.

My stomach still churned with nerves so I decided to change the topic. "So you two are definitely coming to opening night of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ right?"

"Of course, sweetheart,"

"We'll be there, honey."

I smiled. My parents are unfailingly supportive and come to every opening night of my performances since I began dancing when I was a little girl, no matter what. "Thanks guys, I leave your tickets at the box office. You'll be sitting with Rose and Alice and my roommates."

"Roommates?" Charlie asked suspiciously. "I thought you were living with Alice and Rose."

CRAP.

I forgot to tell my parents I moved. Charlie is going to kill me.

"I, uh, movedinwiththreeguysafewdaysago," I mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that, honey?" Renee asked.

I sighed, resigned to the shouting that would soon occur. "I moved to a new apartment a few days ago. A loft not too far from work. My new roommates are three guys."

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Charlie.

I winced. "I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you!" I cried. "It happened kinda fast!"

"You should have told us, Bella!" Renee admonished. "If something had happened, we wouldn't have been able to find you."

"I know, I know!" I said. "I'm sorry, I was going to call."

Charlie cleared his throat. "I'm going to need their names."

"Daddy, don't d – "

"The names, Bella." Charlie commanded.

I sighed. "Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen."

Charlie grumbled a goodbye as I heard him walk into the next room.

Renee laughed. "He's going to run background checks."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh god, I'm going to kill him. They're great guys. He has nothing to worry about."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, they've known each other for years," I began. "Emmett is a personal trainer. He's going back to school to be a physical therapist in the fall. Jasper is a chef at a restaurant downtown. He made me breakfast this morning for good luck and it was delicious. Edward is a composer. He scores movies. I haven't heard him play yet." I pulled into my parking space in the lot underneath our building and put my car into park. "I just got home, Mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, sweetie, we'll see you next week. Love you!"

I smiled. "Love you too, Mom. Bye."

As I approached the door to our apartment, I heard the tinkling of a piano coming from inside. I opened the door and the music got louder. As I walked towards my room, I noticed the door to the music room was open. It was usually shut since the room is soundproofed. Emmett said they soundproofed it so he wouldn't have to hear Edward swearing at his piano at 2 AM.

I peeked my head around the doorframe. The room was fairly large, carpeted with a baby grand piano right in the center. Guitars covered the walls and a few other instruments – such as a saxophone, violin, cello, and drum set – covered every inch of available floor space. Edward sat at the piano, playing a light, airy tune. Every once in a while, he'd stop and scribble something on the blank sheet music on top of the piano.

He looked up and saw me in the doorway. "Hey, Bella. How was your auditions?"

Embarrassed to have been caught looking at him, I stammered, "Um, alright, I guess."

"Callbacks?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning," I answered.

There was a minute of relatively awkward silence, so I did what I always do when there's an awkward silence, I asked stupid questions. "So, what are you working on?"

He looked down at the piano then back up at me. "Um, the score for a new movie. It's supposed to debut at Cannes Film Festival next year. But if I don't finish this soon . . ." He raked his fingers through his hair and stared down at the sheet music in front of him.

"I've never heard you play before," I stated. "You're really good." I winced once I realized what I said. _Of course he's good, Swan. This is what he does for a living._

Edward chuckled. "Thanks, Bella, I just wish I could get this little part figured out."

"Well, maybe you should take your mind off of it for a while," I suggested. "Play something else for a bit,"

He nodded. "Any requests?"

My eyes widened in surprise. _He's going to play for me?_ "Uhmm, surprise me?"

He thought for a minute before nodding. "Alright, come sit." He patted the bench next to him.

"Sorry, what?" I said without thinking.

"Come, sit." He said, again patting the bench next to him.

I dropped my dance bag by the door and slowly walked towards him. I lowered myself onto the bench next to him hesitantly. Being so near to him caused my heart to speed up, my palms start to sweat and my brain to stop functioning completely. _God, he smelled so good. _

"I'll play something you know, I promise." He said with that dazzling smile of his. He poised his hands on the keys and began to play.

I grinned as he began the opening cords. It's one of my all-time favorites, one of the most romantic songs, in my opinion. My mouth literally fell open as he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Unforgettable  
That's what you are,  
Unforgettable  
Tho' near or far._

_Like a song of love that clings to me,_  
_How the thought of you does things to me._  
_Never before_  
_Has someone been more..._

_Unforgettable_  
_In every way,_  
_And forever more_  
_That's how you'll stay._

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_  
_That someone so unforgettable_  
_Thinks that I am_  
_Unforgettable, too."_

During the piano interlude, my heart rate was at heart attack levels. I thought my head was going to explode with confusion as he crooned the romantic words while smiling at me. _What does this mean?_

"_Unforgettable  
In every way,  
And forever more  
That's how you'll stay._

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_  
_That someone so unforgettable_  
_Thinks that I am_  
_Unforgettable, too."_

When the song concluded, he removed his hands from the keys. Our eyes met as the final note hung in the air. He held my gaze for a few moments before he suddenly cleared his throat and looked away. M heart sank in disappointment. _Why did you even get your hopes up, Swan? You know he could never like someone like you._

"Thanks," he said. "You were right, it did help."

I jumped up and took a few steps back. "Yeah," I stammered. "No problem."

There was a monstrous awkward silence. I couldn't look at him, my beaten up Converse became suddenly very interesting.

"Bella – " Edward said.

He was suddenly interrupted by my phone ringing from inside my bag. Anxious about callbacks, I dove for my phone and answered immediately.

"Hello?"

I listened to the callers in stunned silence, nodding even though I knew they couldn't hear me. "Yes, yes!" I answered emphatically. "Yes, thank you! I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and looked up at Edward. He was watching me expectantly.

"They want me for the part of Odette, Queen of the Swans."

Edward looked confused. "Is that good?"

I nodded vigorously. "Um, yeah. It's the lead role."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review to let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay? I want to know!**

**She got a callback! and a romantic song!**

**Thanks again!**

**- Niknak**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fouetté en Tournant

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters. If I did, I would have A LOT more money than I have in my pocket! I'm just playing around here!**

**I present to you _A Delicate Pas de Deux_! This story is very personal for me. I was a dancer for many, many years (still am!) but I was never en pointe, having hopelessly abandoned ballet when I was 14. All of my knowledge in this story comes from friends and research. If there are any ballerinas out there, please let me know if I get something wrong!**

**WARNING. PLEASE READ: This story does contain the effects of depression and body image disorders (Body Dysmorphic Disorder). If this effects you in any way, please read at your own risk.**

**Sorry for the delay! RL's a bitch.**

**We get our first look at EPOV. Sorry for the short chap, major writer's block.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Fouetté en Rond de Jambe en Tournant – **_**turn in which the dancer executes a series of turns on the **__**supporting leg**__** while being propelled by a whipping movement of the **__**working leg**__**.**_

**BPOV**

I entered the studio where callbacks were being held about one breath away from a heart attack. This was easily one of the biggest moments of my career thus far. My nerves were on edge. They wanted me for the lead role! Holy crap.

There was already about six people – two women and four men – in the studio already. Seven people for the five major roles, two female roles and three male roles. I surveyed my competition as I began my preliminary stretches. I smiled when I saw Jake stretching at the far end of the studio, seemingly lost in thought.

Suddenly, the door opened and the man, who I knew to be the director, came in with a bubbly-looking blonde woman and a very tall man dressed in all black.

"Gather around, everyone," the director called. Once we were all clustered around him, he spoke again. "For anyone who doesn't know me, my name is James Lefevre, the director of this production." James had a slight French accent, a kind face, glasses and long blonde hair pulled away from his face in a low ponytail. "To my right is my assistant Jane. She can help you with any problems that you may have that doesn't involve your dancing. On my left," he gesture to the tall man in black. "Is Garrett Moore. He comes to us from the New York City Ballet. He will be assisting me with auditions today and the production in the future when he is available." Garrett nodded at all of us in acknowledgement.

"Now," James continued with a loud clap of his hands, "I'm assuming you all know the story of _Swan Lake_?" We all nodded. "Good, good. The five roles we will be filling today are the leads. The first of which are Odette, Queen of the Swans and the Prince Siegfried. We will also be casting Von Rothbart, the Queen, and the Prince's friend Benno. Jane please read off the list of who is trying out for which part."

Jane looked down at her clipboard. "We have Isabella Swan and Charlotte Green for Odette/Odile,"

James interrupted her. "Yes ladies, this will be a traditional performance where the dancer who dances Odette will also dance Odile."

_Oh craaaaap! _I thought. _White Swan and Black Swan. _A terrifying thought crossed my mind. _THE 32 FOUETTÉS._

James must have been reading my mind when he chuckled and said, "Yes, that means the 32 fouettés."

The 32 fouettés en tournant during the Black Swan Pas de Deux is legendary. The movement is when a dancer does 32 consecutively. Any ballerina worth her salt can do the 32 fouettés. Doing them wasn't what was scaring me, it was doing them in front of an audience. Fouettés are not my strong suit.

Jane continued her list. "Siobhan Connolly for the Queen, Jacob Black and Benjamin Amun for Prince Siegfried," I grinned over at Jake who gave me an equally goofy grin and a thumbs up. "Peter Johnson for Benno, and Laurent Martin for Von Rothbart."

So they basically had the Queen, Von Rothbart and Benno casted already. As I looked around at Siobhan, Benjamin and Laurent, they definitely seemed to fit their respective parts. Siobhan seemed old for the ballet world, about forty years old. She had a kind but stern face and carried herself like a gentlewoman. Peter seemed young but I'm sure he must be talented or he wouldn't be here. Laurent had a sinister face, which certainly help him with his character.

"Alright," said James. "Let's begin."

* * *

I hurried across the street from the studio to the bar I was supposed to meet Alice and Rose a half an hour ago. Callbacks ran longer than I suspected. James asked Charlotte and I to stay a little longer to see us do the 32 fouettés. Thankfully I landed mine successfully but Charlotte stumbled a little on the second set.

I entered the bar, still dressed in my dance clothes and severe bun on the crown of my head. I heaved myself on to the barstool between Rose and Alice and gracelessly dropped my bags on the floor by my feet.

"Hey, girly," greeted Alice. "How was callbacks?"

I thought for a second before shrugging and saying, "Meh,"

"Meh?" Rose asked with a chuckle. "What the fuck is meh?"

Ah, Rose. Crass but blunt.

"It's the verbal equivalent of a shrug." I said with a laugh. "It was alright, I guess."

"Did you your best?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then that's all that matters." She said with a pat to my leg. "I'm sure you'll get the part. We ordered you a drink in the meantime."

"Gimmie, gimmie!" I demanded, needing a strong drink after a long day. Thank god for the day off tomorrow.

We all took a long sip of our drinks. "So," Rose said with narrowed eyes, "How's the living arrangements?"

I nodded. "It's really good. They're very nice guys." I blushed thinking about Edward.

"That blush!" Alice exclaimed. "Spill."

I felt my red cheeks darken slightly. "Well, I think I've kind of developed a crush on Edward." I murmured quietly, looking very interestingly down at my drink.

"I don't blame you. He is hot with a capital H, Bellarina!" Alice giggled.

Rose took another sip of her drink. "Are you going to go after him?"

I laughed sarcastically. "Of course not. We're roommates, aren't we?" I said. "And a guy like that would never go for me." I added in a small voice.

"What?" Rose seethed. "What do you mean by that? Has he said that to you?"

My eyes bugged out. "Oh, no! No! He would never. He's too polite."

"Then why the hell would you think that?" Rose asked in a bewildered voice.

"Is this about your self-confidence?" Alice interjected. "Honestly, Bella, I don't understand why you think so low of yourself! You're an amazing person."

"Can we please just not talk about it right now?" I groaned, my face falling into my hands.

Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicion again and signaled the bartender for another round of drinks. "Fine, Bella, but we will come back to it later." She turned on her barstool to face me completely. "So," she grinned mischievously, "Tell me about this crush."

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella is killing me.

I swear, she was sent here to me to destroy me.

I shifted on the couch, picking at the label on my beer bottle as Jas and Em bickered over which baseball game to watch.

As cliché as it is to say, the minute Emmett introduced us in that club a week ago, my world shifted. She was honestly the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was dressed in a short little blue strapless dress – which I now realize was probably not her choice – that looked amazing with her skin. Her dark brown hair was curled and pulled up in a high ponytail, a few tendrils had fallen out and were framing her face.

She had looked up at me when Emmett introduced us and said "Hi," in this incredibly breathy voice. In that moment, looking into her deep brown doe-eyes, I knew she felt the same way.

She was everything I wanted in a woman, the qualities I had told Emmett and Jasper only a few weeks before I met her. Brunette, petite, modest, a kind heart, a scotch drinker, and an interest in the arts. Bella was all of these things and more.

I frowned as I thought of one of Bella's most obvious qualities, she was painfully shy. Every time I spoke to her, she had this panicked look in her eyes. The only times I've yet to see her relaxed and panic-free was when she danced for us the other day and when I played for her yesterday.

At the thought of my impromptu concert, I mentally berated myself. _Really fucking stupid move. _

I sang one of the most romantic songs ever made, to Bella – the most skittish and shy girl I'd ever met. She'll probably never speak to me again.

As I sat pouting on the couch, the door to our apartment swung open and banged against the wall behind it. All three of us jumped up and ran to the door. Bella was being held up by her tall, blonde friend – Rosalie, I think. Bella was clearly drunk and was laughing hysterically.

"I believe this belongs here," she said with a cheeky grin.

I hurried forward and grabbed the other side of a droopy Bella to hold her up.

"Damn, Tiny!" Emmett chuckled. "What's gotten in to you?"

"About a whole bottle of gin," laughed Rose.

Rose and I guided Bella to her room and placed her as gently as possible in her state, in bed. Bella giggled again and blinked up at me. She reached her hand up and let it fall, heavily on my face. "Edward," she breathed. "You're so handsome, too handsome for me."

Rose cracked up. She waved goodnight and walked out of the room.

I pulled the blankets around Bella. "Goodnight, Bella," I whispered.

I looked down at her, surprised to see tears filling her eyes. "Why don't you like me, Edward?"

Startled, I continued to stare at her. "What?"

She sniffled and big tears rolled down her cheeks. "Am I not pretty enough? I'm never pretty enough," She mumbled as she rolled over and fell asleep.

Shocked, I stood and stared at Bella's sleeping form for a few seconds before I snapped out of it. I tucked the blankets up around her. I crouched down next to her bed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. How could this beautiful woman not think she's special?

Not wanting to be creepy, I crept out of her room and closed the door behind me. Ignoring Jas and Em, I headed straight into my room and laid back on my bed.

_That must be why she's so shy, _I thought. _A serious self-esteem problem._

Rolling over, I fell asleep thinking of Bella's beautiful eyes.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was startled awake by my ringing phone. I sat up so abruptly that my head started spinning.

_I'm never drinking again, _I vowed to myself, laying back down.

I cracked my eyes open slowly and rubbed them with the heel of my hand to focus my vision. I blindly reached for my phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" I rasped, sounding like a pack-a-day smoker.

The voice on the other end laughed. "I'm sorry to wake you, Isabella. This is James Lefevre,"

I gasped quietly and bolted up right again, ignoring my spinning head. "Good morning, sir."

"Yes, good morning. We are calling to inform you of our casting decision," He paused, probably for dramatic effect.

I held my breath. This was it. This could make my career.

"Congratulations, Isabella, you are the Pacific Northwest Ballet company's newest Swan Queen!"

. . .

"Really?" I blurted out. I couldn't believe it. This had to be a joke. No one would really want _me_ for the lead.

James laughed. "Yes, really. You will be playing the roles of Odette and Odile. Charlotte will be your understudy."

Oh. My. God. "Wow, uhm, thank you, sir! Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"This is a grueling role, Isabella, mentally and physically. We believe you have what it takes." James said, "We will have a meeting during the second rehearsal block for the whole cast tomorrow. Rehearsals begin the day after."

"I'll be there."

"À demain, Isabella." He hung up.

I dropped my phone on my bed and stared at it. This couldn't be real. I must still be dreaming. I let out a little laugh of disbelief. Suddenly, the urge to scream in happiness overcame me. I let loose a happy screech while kicking my legs above me.

Not ten seconds later, all three boys crashed into my room. I burst into guffaws when I saw them. All of them were wielding some kind of weapon. Jasper had a wok, Emmett had the tv clicker and Edward was holding a baseball bat. Emmett was fully dressed but the other two were still in pajamas. Edward was delightfully shirtless.

"What the matter?" Emmett said, his eyes darting around my room.

Still laughing, I managed to say. "Nothing, nothing!" I wiped my eyes as the boys lowered their weapons, obviously seeing that there was no attacker in my room.

"You scared the crap out of us, Bella!" Edward cried, the concern obvious in his eyes.

My laughs stopped. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just excited!" the grin stretched across my face.

"Why? What happened?" Jasper asked.

"The director for _Swan Lake_ called," I held up my phone.

"And…?" Edward said. "Did you get the part?"

I paused for dramatic effect. "You're looking at the new Swan Queen! I got the lead!"

"Hey!" the guys exclaimed loudly and happily.

As I was forced out of bed and into a giant group hug, I knew my life was finally going my way.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review to let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay? I want to know!**

**She's the Swan Queen! But did you really think she wouldn't get the part? I mean the name is just perfect already! ;)**

**In case anyone is curious here's my playlist for this story:**

Tiny Dancer - Elton John

Unforgettable - Nat King Cole

(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons - Nat King Cole

Just The Way You Are- Billy Joel

I've Got You Under My Skin - Frank Sinatra

Smile - Nat King Cole

The Way You Look Tonight - Frank Sinatra

Something - The Beatles

Your Song - Elton John

Make You Feel My Love - Adele

Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars

+ The entire _Swan Lake _soundtrack by The London Philharmonic Orchestra

**Thanks again!**

**- Niknak**


End file.
